In this day of sophisticated automation, there are myriad conditions which require a determination of distance between two predetermined points. Most often, it is impossible or impractical to use normal measuring devices for such purposes. Frequently, as in making measurements in space, it is impossible to make a physical measurement due to the environment. Also, it is frequently necessary that such distance measurements be determined virtually instantaneously to enable other processes or determinations to go forward within certain time parameters.
One particular example of the need for accurate and fast distance measurements is with respect to robots which perform various physical movements. For instance, a robot might be assigned the task of picking up an object at point A and placing it in a precise position at point B. Needless to say, it would be highly beneficial, if not mandatory, for the robot mechanism to know extremely accurately what the distance is from point A to point B, even though there might be some additional sensors which would be responsive to contact between portions of the mechanisms at one or more locations. Thus, if such a robotic mechanism could include means for optically viewing a scene and thereafter determining for itself the distance from point A to point B, it could then be programmed to move that precise distance.